


i wanna hold your hand

by SplendidPhantasmagoria



Category: Undertale
Genre: All the way to hell, Angst, Boning, Guilt, Hand Fetish, Here we go, Innocent Papyrus...., M/M, Might be a bit of a feels coaster, Ok it is sin, Or Is he?, Poor Sans, Possibly sin, So hold on tight - Freeform, Soul Sex, Tortured Sans, Will add more if needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendidPhantasmagoria/pseuds/SplendidPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus loses his gloves, and it affects Sans more than he's willing to admit.</p><p>Aka, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fontcest for the sinners. Live it, love it, embrace it.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Smut will be in the second chapter, you dirty sinners.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry, but the 'second' chapter was getting so long I decided to split this up into three pieces.....
> 
> Forgive me...

White pin pricks carefully eyed the dazzling pale bones of, for once, ungloved skeleton hands. He swallowed hard as he desparately tried to avoid looking at them, but each time he looked away, Papyrus would say something and move his hands in noisy gestures that would draw Sans' eyes right back to the small, intricate bones of his wrists.

Normally, Sans was good at catching himself. He'd sneak a peak at the elegant bones when Paps needed to wash his gloves, or took them off to wash dishes and then go on about his day, downing a few bottles of ketchup to keep his mind away from how those larger bones would feel in his. Or how they might awkwardly trail along his ribs, making his nonexistent breath short. Or how they might taste against his tongue. He didn't let himself think of these things. After all, Papyrus was his innocent, sweet little baby bro.

Though it was hard to remind himself of that when temptation had been staring him in the face for an entire week.

It had all started just like any other day, Papyrus getting up at the crack of dawn for his patrol, Sans, well, sleeping in of course, much to his brother's dismay, and both carrying on with their normal routines. However, this time Sans had decided to stay out a bit late at Grillby's, and that alone may have been what damned him to the torture he was currently facing. When he finally came back home, Paps was sitting on the couch, intently watching Cooking With a Killer Robot(couldn't Mettaton come up with a better title?).

Sans just sauntered over to take a seat on his own end of the couch, and smiled to his little bro,"hey paps, find any humans on your patrol?"

The taller skeleton gave a huff, but looked determined all the same,"NO, BUT I JUST KNOW THEY WILL COME SOON! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES! AND WHEN THEY DO, I WILL-"

Sans didn't really hear the rest of his brother's little speech, his eyes having caught sight of something different about his brother. He looked him over for a moment before his eye sockets went wide.

Papyrus' gloves were missing.

Leaving his hands bare.

Just bones.

Beautiful.

Elegant. 

Bones.

Sans had quickly torn his gaze away, realizing that Papyrus was still going on about how popular capturing a human would make him. Clearing his metaphorical throat, Sans kept his eyes glued to the tv screen,"h-hey, paps, what happened to your gloves?"

Papyrus paused in his monologue before sinking back into the couch, a bit downhearted now. "THAT BLASTED DOG TOOK THEM AND HID THEM. I HAVE LOOKED EVERYWHERE THE LITTLE BANDIT MIGHT HAVE HIDDEN THEM, BUT..... I BET HE THINKS HE HAS OUTSMARTED THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BUT HE IS WRONG! I WILL SEARCH HIGH AND LOW FOR MY GLOVES AND SNAG THEM AWAY FROM THAT UNWORTHY BEASTS MOUTH!" 

Since then a week had passed, bringing Sans to his current predicament of trying to keep his eyes off of those bones.

The ones that were currently stroking over his skull in a soothing, but torturous manner.

Sans could feel his soul heating up at the purely innocent touches and felt nothing short of guilty. Papyrus didn't know what those hands did to him, didn't know how Sans wished they would hold him in a way more intimate than he did now. And he never would know.

Gently, Sans pushed himself up out of Papyrus' lap and headed for the door, stopping as he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve.

He turned to see Papyrus' hand clutching to the end of his sleeve, almost touching his hand. " SANS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING STRANGELY THE PAST FEW DAYS, BROTHER."

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Sans adverted his eyes and gently shook off his little brothers' hand,"don't worry bro. i'm just going to get a bottle of ketchup real quick. i'll be back in a flash."

And with that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read my updated AN from the first chapter, the second chapter was getting way too long, so I broke it up to make this story three chapters instead of two.....
> 
> Forgive me...
> 
> Also, thank you so much for your lovely words of encouragement! You peeps are awesome!

Papyrus sat on the couch staring after his brother, wondering if perhaps he'd been wrong. Did Sans not enjoy seeing his hands? As... Dense as he was, Papyrus noticed Sans' change in demeanor when his gloves went missing. And he noticed the looks Sans gave his bare hands, so he just opted to keep them.... "lost". After all, he didn't dislike the way Sans stared at them.

To be honest, he'd noticed the looks before on the rare occasions that he'd take them off, but then he hadn't known what to make of such peeks and glances. Now the mere thought of them warmed his bones in a way the younger skeleton hadn't known was possible. And he couldn't ask Sans about it, seeing as the other would probably just give him some simple or mundane answer.

Papyrus knew his brother was just looking out for him, but he was fully grown, and while a lot of things flew over his head, he would still like a proper explanation.

Maybe he could ask someone else then? But who?

Undyne! She knew plenty about things like this, especially since she watched those historical anime with Alphys! He would talk with her tomorrow then during their intense cooking lesson.

Standing, the lean skeleton switched off the tv and set to tidying the house as he waited for Sans to return. Bare hands or not, he wasn't going to bed without his nightly reading of The Fluffy Bunny! 

\---

The next morning, Papyrus woke with a giddy feeling in his soul. He leapt out of bed and disrobed, switching his pyjamas for his battle body, excited to get to Undyne's. He just knew she'd have the answers he needed! 

As he pulled on his bottoms to his battle body, a knock sounded on his door before it was slowly pushed open and Sans peeked his head inside. "mornin' paps. i..... i-i made.. breakfast.....",Sans face had almost instantly gone blue with a flush and he adverted his gaze to the now suddenly interesting carpet.

Papyrus' eyes went wide at his brothers' words. Sans was awake at a decent hour? And he.... Made breakfast? 

Was the world ending? Was he sick? Or maybe Papyrus was just dreaming....

Dream or not, Papyrus smiled and reached to grab his top, sliding it on with practiced ease. He then rushed over to the door and pulled Sans into a hug, hands squeezing the short skeleton to his battle body,"THANK YOU SO MUCH BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE DOWNSTAIRS IN A MOMENT TO EAT THE DELICIOUS MEAL YOU HAVE MADE!" 

Sans could feel his flush darken as he was set back on the floor, an embarrassed grin on his maw.

Stars, he wished those hands would hold him forever.

Pushing the thought away, he nodded to the taller skeleton and headed back downstairs before anything else could happen. 'keep it cool. he's your baby bro, sans. pull yourself together, dammit,' he hissed silently in his head, soul nearly bursting out of his ribcage despite his desperate attempt to disregard Papyrus' innocent actions.

All he could think about was how he could feel those hands through his clothes, clutching him, and how warm the simple action made his bones. Only Papyrus could do this to him....

Shaking away the thought, the stout skeleton sauntered into the kitchen to look at his creation. Nearly black bacon, singed toast, with a side of burned scrambled eggs. He knew he wasn't the best cook, and that Papyrus would heartily dig in regardless, but he still felt embarrassed serving such.... Crudely cooked food.

Maybe he should take a few lessons from Paps.

\---

Papyrus smiled as he approached Undyne's house. While not the tastiest, the fact that Sans had actually gotten up to cook for him warmed his soul. It had also brought back that tingling sensation in his bones, ushering him to rush through the heartfelt meal with claims that he was going to be late. And what could be better? Sans had even offered to clean up.

Papyrus had almost convinced himself it was all a dream until he'd stepped out into the harsh cold of Snowdin.

The tall skeleton planted a firm three knocks on the door, unaware of the orange blush dusting his cheeks.

Not but a few seconds later he was greeted by Undyne holding a spear at his face. Realization dawned over her features and she slowly pointed her spear away with a nervous laugh,"Hehe, sorry Papyrus! Aaron keeps coming around and trying to give me flex lessons, but you and I both know I can outflex that big, pompous, muscle head any day! But come on in! You're a little early for your cooking lesson though, just couldn't wait to get back the grindstone, huh?" 

"ACTUALLY...,"Papyrus' blush grew a bit darker as he followed the fish monster inside her home,"I HAD A FEW QUESTIONS I HOPED YOU COULD ANSWER." 

\---

It was late when Sans finally decided that he couldn't hide from Papyrus and his enticing hands any longer. He'd stayed at Grillby's as long as he could, but as the establishment neared closing, he decided it'd be best to head back so his little brother wouldn't worry too much. After all, if whatever greater power was in control of his karma decided to make Papyrus lose anymore of his clothes, Sans would probably just kill over on the spot.

So as he sauntered in through the front door of their house, Sans didn't expect to see all of the lights turned off with small lit candles illuminating a trail around the couch and up the stairs.

He could only guess where they lead to.

Nervousness coiled in his nonexistent stomach and he began to sweat. Regardless, he slowly followed the trail, blowing out each candle as he went. He didn't want the house to catch on fire, after all. His nerves only seemed to grow as he ascended the stairs, expecting the trail to end up leading to Papyrus' room. A quick glance ahead told the short skeleton it lead to his....

With a shaky breath that he didn't need, Sans walked into his open room to see..... Well, he couldn't really wrap his head around the entire scene, so he just took it in piece by piece.

The first thing he noted were the familiar small candles lighting his dark room, primarily around the bed, the bed which had been tidied up and covered in golden flower petals that also liberally covered the floor and lead to where he now stood, in the middle of a flower petals heart.

Sans had half a mind to teleport away.

But just as he gathered up the courage to pull himself away from the temptation spread before him, large, beautiful hands were placed on either side of his skull and sensually slid down to cup his cheeks shyly from behind.

If he was blushing before, Sans was sure his entire face was cyan now. He could feel himself shaking as those hands traced over his brow, his eye sockets, the bridge of his nose, and slowly down his neck to rest gently on his shoulders.

He could feel his tongue involuntarily form in his jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go you dirty sinners! *hides in a cave for all eternity*

Papyrus had been giddy setting everything up; he'd even left Undyne's early to get started on it all. He really hoped Sans liked it all.

Undyne had instructed him to "set the mood", whatever that meant, but as he placed the lit candles and spread the flower petals around Sans' room, he kind of began to understand what she meant. He could feel his bones warming like before, and his soul fluttered nervously. And then, also like Undyne had instructed him, Papyrus stripped out of his battle body and waited naked for his brother to return.

At first he'd planned on spreading out on Sans' bed like one of the humans had done in an anime they had watched earlier, but his embarrassment wouldn't allow him to, so instead he hid in the bathroom, soul pounding as he waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Then he heard the front door open.

His soul froze as he listened to Sans slowly making his way through the house, blowing out the candles as he went. When the older finally reached his room, Papyrus chanced a look to see his brother standing stock still in the doorway, his blue soul glowing through his shirt and hoodie. Wowie, he must have really liked everything Papyrus had done.

Feeling a surge of confidence, the taller slowly and silently snuck up behind the shorter skeleton and stood there a moment. Undyne had said to do something Sans would like, but... He didn't really know what that meant. Sans liked being lazy, eating ketchup, and making bad puns that frazzled the younger skeleton. None of which Papyrus had planned on. He felt his hands tighten into fists, and that's when it hit him. Why hadn't he thought of it before? 

Gently, he placed his hands on the sides of Sans face, thumbs softly caressing warm cheek bones, then slowly moving to map out the skull before him.

He could feel Sans blush as he worked his way down that memorable chubby face, letting his fingers rest on his short shoulders when he was done. It was then that Papyrus noticed his own soul giving off a soft orange glow. He only looked at it curiously for a moment, before shifting his own blushing gaze to his brother, who was tilting his head back to look up at him, face blue and pupils absent from his eye sockets.

The look made Papyrus flush all the more, nearly his entire face glowing orange,"I....ERR. I-I-I MEAN! UMM...." Darn, he'd had a sweet little speech prepared and everything, but now that Sans was here and not responding to the obvious mood set by The Great Papyrus, the taller felt anything but 'Great'. Rather he felt very small, and his normal bravado had abandoned him, leaving him stuttering like a fool.

He watched Sans take another glance around the room before relaxing and turning to face him.

He had that lazy grin back on his face, but his eyes seemed.... Sad. Tired and a bit hurt. Had he hurt Sans feelings with all of this? But Undyne said this was the way to woo him! That the warmth in his bones and how Sans looked at him meant that they had shared affection for one another! And Undyne was never wrong. But...

"heh, thanks for cleaning my room up, bro. i think the candles are a bit much though. someone might get burned," Sans chuckled lamely, as if it were some kind of personal joke,"but i think it's time i hit the sack. gotta big day of sentry duty tomorrow, and you have training with undyne, right? let's just go to be-"

Before another syllable could leave his mouth, Papyrus kneeled and wrapped him in a tight hug. He never meant to make Sans feel this way. Undyne had been wrong, and if Papyrus expressing his feelings like this was going to hurt his brother, then he wouldn't do it again! 

"I AM SORRY! I... I THOUGHT.. I SAW HOW YOU LOOKED AT ME...... AT MY HANDS AND... I AM SO SORRY, SANS! PLEASE DO NOT BE SAD!"

He could feel Sans tense in his grip, and fully expected to be blown off again, like he was every time he didn't understand something, or when he did something he didn't know was embarrassing. And as Sans placed gentle pats to his spine, he already knew what was coming next. He felt Sans' hands cup his face and tightly closed his eyes, afraid of being refused. Of being hated.

But instead he felt a gentle brush of teeth against his own.

Immediately, Papyrus opened his eyes and looked to his brother with confusion,"WH-WHA-?"

"paps, do you know what all of this even means," he questioned as he gestured to the room, then Papyrus' lack of clothing.

The taller looked at it all for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Sans with a confident nod,"IT IS WHAT PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. AND I DO LOVE YOU, SANS! YOU ARE-"

"how do you love me, paps?"

Papyrus was caught off guard by the question. How was he supposed to respond? He knew how his bones felt, how they warmed under his gaze, and sometimes wondered what Sans' might feel like against them, and how his soul fluttered at the idea of Sans returning this foreign affection. But how could he explain that? How could he tell Sans that it just felt right and okay? 

Phooey! He was The Great Papyrus! Even if it wasn't perfect, and he himself didn't understand it all, the best Papyrus could do was try!

"W-WELL... WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME, MY BONES GET ALL WARM AND TINGLY..... AND, MY SOUL FEELS NICE AND FUZZY WHEN WE ARE TOGETHER! AND... AND.....", he grew frustrated as he just couldn't find the words for these feelings and quickly leaned in to give his brother a sloppy, shy kiss. But it was wholehearted, and Papyrus poured his feelings into it, hoping Sans would understand.

When Sans slowly began to pull away, Papyrus could feel his soul drop, though it stopped as he heard the other give a quiet chuckle.

Sans just held his face and looked him, white pupils returned, and rubbed careful thumbs over his cheeks,"when did you grow up?" 

Papyrus opened him mouth to respond, but was quieted as Sans picked up both of his hands and placed gentle kisses to each chipped knuckle and every scrape and scratch. All the younger could do was flush and watch as his orange soul flared in his ribcage.

Sans grinned up at him with something in his eyes, something that Papyrus had never seen before, but it was a good something, and it made him shudder.

Slowly the older pulled Papyrus to his feet and lead him to the bed, making him lay down as he shrugged off his hoodie, shirt, and slippers. Once done, he climbed on the bed and straddled the younger's hips, a lewd grin on his blue flushed face,"if you need me to slow down, say so." 

Papyrus nodded eagerly, placing his hands on Sans' illiac crests. The sound the shorter made when he did had Papyrus jerking his hands back with an apology only for Sans to put them back with a shudder. It took him a moment and another low groan before Sans lifted his skull to smile at the other,"no, 's a good sound, paps. it means I like it. here."

Sans gently lead those hands he'd only fantasized about over his bones, letting out low groans and a growl when Papyrus took the hint and tightened a hand around one of Sans' lower ribs. He quickly looked to Sans for the ok, brushing soft phalangies over it when he received a nod. And while Paps shyly explored Sans, the older did the same, tracing more experienced fingers over Papyrus' sternum, the other set gently working at his spine. He could hear the hitch in Papyrus' unnecessary breathing and grinned, leaning down to bury his face into that long neck, inhaling the scent before giving it a nibble, making the younger yelp and then groan as he eased his tongue over the spot. He repeated this all along Papyrus' shoulder and clavical, smiling at the small yips and moans he received.

Satisfied with his work, Sans sat back up and rubbed a gentle thumb over that long face,"wanna try something really nice, paps?" 

"Y-YES, PLEASE," came the slightly breathless reply, and Sans carefully slid a hand up into Papyrus' ribcage, massaging each and every bone on his way closer to that beautiful glowing orange soul. And as he moved closer, Papyrus couldn't stop the strange sounds spilling past his teeth. It was embarrassing, but also seemed to intensify the moment.

And in an instant, pleasure ruptured through Papyrus' body and he arched his spine with a cry.

It took him a few moments to compose himself enough to open his eyes(when had he closed them?) and look up at Sans, seeing him grinning like a fox with something in his hands. Gaze focusing, he suddenly noticed that it was his soul that the other held and felt a sudden nervousness wash over him.

"S-SANS...!"

Instantly, white pinpricks pried themselves from the soul in his hands to look down at the taller skeleton beneath him,"what is it, bro?"

Papyrus grit his teeth a moment, ashamed of his own hesitation,"I... S-SORRY, IT IS NOTHING....."

Sans leaned down to look at his younger brother, concern falling over his features,"hey, now, if i'm going too fast, you gotta let me know. this is supposed to make you feel really good, but if you're not into it-"

"N-NO! IT... IT IS NOT THAT. I AM JUST... I A-AM NERVOUS IS ALL."

The shorter gave a gentle smile and pressed a kiss to Papyrus' forehead,"that's nothing to be ashamed about, bro. it's just natural. here, just follow my lead."

A smaller hand lead a larger one to his spine and slowly up his ribs towards the glowing blue soul inside. Sans groaned as hesitant fingers traced the edges of the soul before gently taking it within their grasp, drawing out a low moan from him. Eyes glued to Sans face, Papyrus pulled the soul in front of him to get a better look.

It was beautiful and warm, and as he held it in his hands, it felt exactly like his own did when he was around Sans. Giddy, and excited.

He ran an experimental finger along the curved edge, poking a bit harder at the almost squishy consistency. He didn't expect the loud moan and shudder from Sans as he did so and almost dropped it as he stared at his brother in awe.

He had done that to his brother. _Him_. 

With another surge of reassurance, Papyrus repeated the action, digging his finger into the now slick soul a bit deeper.

Sans threw his head back in a cry of pure bliss, but his brother didn't give him time to recover as fingers swiped and slid over the blue soul, digging in at just the right places.

Finally, Sans felt himself nearing his climax and began to rut his hips against Papyrus' madly, his mind consumed by the pleasure overtaking him. And then in an instant, thick fluid gushed from his soul as Sans gave a primal cry of pleasure.

Papyrus was stunned as the fluid splashed over his hands, ribs, and face, but kept watching as the soul in his hands fadded back into its owners chest. Sans took a minute to get himself together, smiling down at his little brother mischievously,"heh, you ready, paps? you're about to feel fucking fantastic~."

Before Papyrus could correct his brothers foul language, fingers traced deeply into his soul. He fell back onto the mattress and stuttered out a loud moan, hands grasping for anything to hold onto. They scrambled across the sheets until finally coming to rest on Sans' thick femurs, clutching to them like a lifeline.

He heard Sans give a chuckle and lifted his head weakly to watch him bring the orange soul to his mouth.

The firm lick applied to the tapered edge, extending all the way to the curved top made Papyrus all but scream and buck his hips, eager for more. And boy did he get it. Sans gingerly took one of the corners _into_ his mouth and gave it a rough suck. Papyrus scratched and clawed at the bones his hands had been previously wrapped around, his head tossing to try and muffle the loud sounds that escaped him. He didn't get to though as he felt Sans tongue _wrap itself around his soul and pull it into his mouth_. He didn't think it could get any better than being inside that warm, wet cavern, Sans tongue licking the sensitive edges of his soul. He really didn't.

And then he felt Sans swallow.

Papyrus cried out, back arched, fingers clawing to his brothers pelvis, and embarrassment forgotten as he reveled in the pleasure of the moment.

When he finally found the strength to open his eyes, the younger found his brothers face covered in orange goo that he was _licking_ up. He placed a tender hand on Sans cheek, suddenly tired and wanting nothing more than to snuggle down with him and sleep for eternity.

Understanding flashed in Sans eyes and he moved off of Paps' hips to settle down beside him, smiling with that soft, lazy grin that Papyrus loved.

Now that he thought about it, there were a lot of things he loved about Sans. He loved that lazy look, he loved his laid back attitude, the way his eyes followed him when he worked, even his poorly thought out and overused jokes. He loved everything about him. Even the darn socks he left all throughout the house.

"I LOVE YOU, SANS", he said softly, letting his eyes drift closed.

He was out before Sans could even chuckle and place a kiss to his forehead,"love you too, paps. i love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys thought! The next beast I will tackle is Underswap -insert maniacal laughter here-
> 
> Anywho, I'm thinking about taking requests for little oneshots of the skele-bros so let me know if you guys would be interested in that, yeah?


End file.
